


The Layover

by therealmnemo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Inclement Weather Delays, M/M, i don't know how to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is just getting by, on his way to Amaranthine to fulfill his quarterly requirement to the Wardens when inclement weather forces his small layover at the Starkhaven airport into an overnight stay. The stranger he meets in the concourse is so familiar, and he can't shake the memories of what he's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Layover

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm going to go ahead and put this short bit up and break it into shorter chapters than I originally planned. Once it's altogether I might squish them. Anywho. 
> 
> Hey guys, it's my first Fenders! fic :D Blame this on listening to 'Roses' by the Chainsmokers on repeat. 
> 
> Btw, I have a playlist for this fic and you can find it on my tumblr [here](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/post/144713662394/the-layover-a-fenders-fic-fanmix-roses-the).
> 
> So... I hope you enjoy it! (Also un-beta'd so if you see anything funky, let me know)

Anders shouldered the second-hand duffle and squeezed down the aisle to exit the near empty plane. He still didn’t have the stomach for flying; and even if he wanted to sleep, some kid near the emergency exit aisle would not shut up. He rubbed his temple as he walked up the ramp to the B Concourse at Starkhaven International. Despite being the largest airport in the Free Marches, it stubbornly refused to join the current century in decoration. The hideous carpets only aggravated his head further. 

He briefly stopped next to the Wonders of Thedas convenience shop on the way to his connecting flight. A cursory glance over the marked up prices on the over-the-counter medicine had him reaching for his phone to check his account balance. As expected, he only budgeted for so much, and this was an expense he would forgo this weekend. 

Anders always caught the later flights whenever he flew to Amaranthine. It was less expensive and just less people to deal with overall. He didn’t have to worry about weaving through a crowd to try to reaching his connecting flight on time. Tonight the windows were darkened early by the downpour that started in the afternoon. His first flight had been briefly delayed, but the length of this layover meant he still had an hour until the next flight left. 

When he reached the center of the airport terminal, he consulted the flight schedule to make sure his gate hadn’t changed. Same gate, delayed by thirty minutes. With a sigh he found a bench to drop the duffle on so he could scrounge for his phone charger. After he was certain there were no hidden compartments in the shoddy cloth bag, he slid onto the bench beside it. He couldn’t afford a damn ibuprofen, let alone an airport priced phone charger.  

“Did you forget something?”

The stranger’s voice sent a shiver down his spine. Anders lifted his head and prepared to plaster on the smile he wore in public. He wasn’t prepared for the man standing before him. In fact, he felt the need to say a small prayer to the Maker to forgive his fleeting filthy thoughts. 

_ It should be a sin to be so handsome.  _

Even though Anders was seated, he could tell the man would be near as tall as him. His eyes did a quick scan from his well-fitted black pants up to the obviously tailored grey vest and black tie. Underneath the vest was a white dress shirt, rolled up at the elbows and revealing smooth brown skin and… tattoos? Thin white lines curled around his forearms, ending on each individual finger. 

_ Oh god, I’ve been staring too long. _

Anders quickly turned his gaze up to the man’s face, where he noticed more white lines that came to a stop under his pillowy lips. Lips that were now curved into a smirk. A hand pushed back the white fringe of his hair off his face and Anders finally connected with his eyes. 

His next response he would swear to the Maker was due to the fact that he was positive he had seen a ghost.

“Fuck me.” The words were a sharp whisper as he bodily startled. 

The man coughed and leaned against the handle of his expensive wheeled suitcase. The smirk was now accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

“Oh Maker, I’m sorry,” Anders sputtered. He could feel the flush on his face. “I, uh, I left my phone charger at home. I should still have enough juice to last me to Amaranthine. ‘Should’ being the key term since the rain refuses to stop.” 

“Flying out of ‘C’ then...?” The man tilted his head slightly in question as his hand stretched out to Anders. 

“Oh! Anders.” He took the man’s hand firmly. “I’ve apparently lost all sense of manners today, but yes, ‘C’ it is. You?” 

“Fenris,” he answered, “and it just so happens my phone is charged and we’re flying out of the same concourse. Would using my phone charger be a decent trade for keeping me entertained?”

  
“I think that’s fair.” Anders’ deflated a bit at finally hearing his name, but wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to talk with a handsome stranger. He zipped up his duffle once more and followed Fenris down the concourse. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
